Why It Matters
by MissUnderstood07
Summary: When George Weasley begins dating a muggle, Arthur is kind of excited, his siblings don't really care, and his friends are kind of interested. But Molly is upset. Is it really because George is endangering the poor girl? Or is it something else?
1. She's A Muggle

This story is based off a plot bunny by Twisted Biscuit at FictionAlley. Therefore, I don't own anything, except Marni. The plot is Twisted Biscuit's and the Harry Potter universe is J.K. Rowling's. Thanks.

" Mum, Dad," George Weasley said nervously one night at dinner. The entire table turned to look at him, as nervousness was not something often heard in George's voice. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter joined all the Weasleys, minus Percy (even Bill, Fleur, and Charlie were there), and George reddened slightly at all the attention.

" Yes, George?" Molly Weasley asked, looking concernedly at her son. He was acting very odd. George said, " I met a girl in the village, the other day. We… we've had a few dates. And we're going steady." " Oh, George!" Molly cried excitedly, her face glowing as the rest of the table snickered. " Who is she? What does she look like? Is she pretty? Where did you meet her? When do I get to meet her?"

George gulped nervously. " Her name is Marni St.Clair. She has beautiful blonde hair. She's gorgeous. We met at the bookstore where she works." He ignored Fred saying to Ron and Harry, "A bookstore?" " And you may not get to meet her for a while," George added, and saw his mother's smile falter slightly.

" Why not?" Molly asked. George took a deep breath and said, " She's a muggle." George looked to see his mother's smile completely disappear. His father, on the other hand, was smiling widely. The rest of the table looked slightly interested. " A muggle?" Molly repeated, and everyone looked at her in surprise. Molly turned to Arthur. " Arthur, George, I need to speak with you in the sitting room."

Harry's POV:

Harry was really surprised and turned to see Hermione in shock too. Mrs. Weasley seemed… upset. He could understand her being indifferent at this 'Marni' being a muggle… but to be upset. Mrs. Weasley wasn't biased. Not as far as Harry knew, at least.

Harry watched in shock as George and Mr. Weasley went into the sitting room with Mrs. Weasley. He turned to Ron. " What was that all about?" " No idea," Ron said. " Mum probably just wants to congratulate George in private. We didn't think he'd ever start dating. He didn't even take anyone to the Yule Ball." Fred, on the other hand, looked wary.

" I don't know, Ron," Fred said. " She congratulated you and Hermione in front of everyone when you to finally got some sense." Hermione and Ron both reddened significantly. They had started dating two weeks previous and weren't allowed to be in the same room alone anymore. When Mr. Weasley had kicked Ron out of his own room once, they hadn't spoken for a day.

Remus said, " I'm sure Molly is just addressing some concerns about George dating. I know my parents did it to me when I began dating." " _My_ parents did it to my first boyfriend," Tonks said. " Poor bloke. Brought me home five minutes past curfew. My dad tore him to pieces. Never went out together again."

George's POV:

The minute the door shut behind her, Molly said in a stern, soft voice, " You will break up with her." " WHAT?" Arthur and George asked at the same time. " What do you mean?" " I mean you will break up with her." " Why?" George protested. " Mum, you know muggles are just as worthy as wizards. She's an amazing girl. I told her about the wizarding world. And she's okay with it. And…"

" And she's a muggle," Molly said. " A muggle who is completely unable to defend herself against Death Eaters. You're a member of the Order, George! She could be in danger." " That's why I told her! She could stay with us! She could be protected! I care about her, mum." " Yet you didn't see it fit to inform us of this 'Marni' girl?" Molly asked.

George grew angrier. " I wanted to see how well I would get on with her. I'm not breaking up with her, Mum." " Fine, George," Molly said angrily. " But when she gets killed, or worse, don't blame me. And I have no intentions of meeting her." " Fine!" George exclaimed angrily. " I'll just explain to Marni that my mother is an absolute bitch…" " GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY!" Molly shouted. " HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT HORRID NAME?"

" It's what you are," George said simply before returning to the kitchen where the entire table seemed to have heard them and were staring in shock as George entered. " Fred, I'm going back to the flat. Bye, all. I may not see you for a while. Take care." And with that said, George apparated out of the house, and out of the lives of those at the Burrow, for awhile, in his opinion.

Please review. Was it good? Did it suck? Next chapter will actually introduce Marni. This was just a beginning chapter. Is Molly really just worried about Marni being in danger? Or is it something else?


	2. Invitations And Conversations

" Your Mum… doesn't want to meet me?" Marni asked, slightly sad. She and George were standing behind the counter at the bookstore, Fields Of Lilac Books. Marni's older brother, Matt, owned the store and ran it with his wife, Kiara. It was currently lunch hour, so Matt was out and there were no customers.

George winced and said, " My Mum… Is going through a hard time right now, Mar. I told you about the war, and well, Percy. Plus she's terrified of any of us getting hurt, and I get the feeling that Ron is planning on running off on some wild goose chase to defeat Voldemort, and nothing's going right. I'm trying to talk some sense into my mother, but well…" " It's fine George. But I'd at least like to meet your brother Fred.

" Why don't the two of you come over for dinner? Tomorrow is the twins' birthday," Marni said. " Kiara keeps saying she wants to meet you. It'd be the perfect time." " If you're sure Matt wouldn't mind," George said. Marni smiled. " Of course not, George. And remember to invite Fred. It won't be very formal, but try to dress nice. You are meeting my sister-in-law."

George kissed Marni on the cheek and said, " What time tomorrow?" " Around six," Marni said. " And remember, they're turning three, so none of your big explosive pranks." " What about small explosive?" George asked. Marni told him, " Let's stick with no explosive."

" Alright," George said with mock-sadness, making Marni laugh and smack him lightly on the arm. George pouted and said, " I have to go. My lunch shift is almost over. I will see you tomorrow, my fair lady." He bowed low and kissed her hand. " Of course, kind sir," Marni said, curtseying as George waved and apparated out.

" You really like him, don't you?" someone asked from behind her. Marni turned to see her Matt, his tall, lean figure filling the doorway to the back storeroom. Marni nodded and said, " He's amazing, Matt. Do you think Kiara will mind…?" " No," Matt said. " But you need to be careful, Marni. George seems like a nice guy, but so did Seth, and…" " I know, Matt," Marni said. " But I was young and naïve then.

If Marni hadn't turned to go straighten the magazine rack, she might have heard Matt say, " You're still young, Marni."

Molly's POV

" Mum," Ginny said, as she was washing dishes with Molly. Molly turned to her only daughter. " Yes, Ginny?" " What's wrong with George dating a muggle?" Molly winced, having hoped to avoid this conversation. Ginny wouldn't understand.

" George is putting this poor girl in danger, Ginny," Molly said. Ginny asked, " But couldn't she come stay with us. She could share a room with Hermione and I…" " Ginny, she wouldn't be happy living around magic, but not being able to do it. It'd be like rubbing it in her face," Molly said.

Ginny finally relented at that. It would be horrible to be surrounded by magic, but unable to do it. Like a Squib. " Okay, Mum. I understand. You should explain it to George like that. He'd understand then," Ginny said, continuing to dry the dishes handed to her by her mother. Molly shook her head at Ginny's naïveness. 'If only you knew, Gin,' Molly thought to herself.

George's POV:

George was pulling nervously on the collar of his shirt. " Calm down, George. You've met her brother. You've passed the hard part of the test," Fred said, watching his brother pace around the room. George began smoothing his hair and said, " It isn't your girlfriend's sister in law you're going to meet. Kiara is like Marni's sister. They…"

" I know, George," Fred said. " But I am going to meet my twin's girlfriend, possibly _my_ future sister-in-law. I'd say that would be pretty big." " Yeah, but… Wait," George looked at Fred. " Who said we were that serious?" " Your face and the fact that you didn't realize you have your shoes on the wrong feet," Fred said with a straight face.

George put his shoes on the right feet and Fred managed to pull him down the stairs into the shop. George grabbed the present and said, " Remember, Fred. Marni knows about magic, but Matt and Kiara don't." " Got ya," Fred said. " Now let's go. We're apparating to the alley by the post office, right?" " Yeah," George said. " See you there."

With a little twirl and a pop, George found himself next to the post office. Fred appeared beside him a moment later and the two hurried down the street to the St.Clair house. It was a nice sized, cozy looking house right by Fields Of Lilac Books.

George knocked on the door and straightened his collar again. The door opened and Marni appeared. George stifled a groan at seeing her in her short, long-sleeved, black minidress. She had a pair of tall black boots on and the length of the dress added height to her small frame.

" Hey George," Marni said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned to Fred. " You must be Fred." " Actually, I'm George," Fred said. " I can't believe you just kissed my brother. I…" Marni looked horrified. " Oh I'm so sorry. I could have sworn…" " Ignore him," George said. " I'm really George. He's really an idiot."

Fred looked hurt and Marni laughed. " Your eyes aren't as blue as George's," Marni said. " But you really had me for a minute there." " Sorry," Fred said. " But yeah, I'm Fred Weasley. You must be Marni St.Clair." " Pleased to meet you," Marni said. Fred said, " The pleasure is mine. George's description of you doesn't do you justice. You're much more beautiful."

" George must have described me as a hag, then," Marni said. Before George could say anything, Marni said, " Come on in. Kiara is getting Siobhan and Keely ready upstairs and Matt is picking up the cake from the bakery." Marni led George and Fred into the parlor.

George sat down on a large soft sofa in front of the fireplace and Fred sat down next to him. Marni sat on the other side of him and Fred noted that they were a little too close. " So, how long have you too been going out?" " Three weeks," Marni said happily. " It seems like much longer though."

Fred relaxed slowly by Marni. She seemed to be very sweet. She was extremely talkative, which was good, as it balanced out the quieter George. Marni was quite pretty, though Fred knew better than to get attracted to her in that way. Fred was getting very comfortable when the door opened and a tall, blonde man walked in with a cake in his arms.


End file.
